


【鸣佐】宠物 4-5章

by shizhishenyun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, Top Uzumaki Naruto
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizhishenyun/pseuds/shizhishenyun
Summary: *主人x宠物，年龄差大概是叔鸣x来光助*设定很迷的未来反乌托邦au，灵感来自罪恶三角贸易（啥





	【鸣佐】宠物 4-5章

04

第二天的清晨，佐助是被门外的嘈杂声吵醒的。他翻了个身，将被子往头上一盖，隔绝了所有的噪音，不想被人掀了被子，一把抱了起来。

“早上好哟~小佐助~”

回答鸣人的在他手臂上不轻不重的一记咬。

鸣人穿着浴袍，头发上还滴着水，被悬在半空的橙色小狐狸飘过来摁着头发一顿烘干。他兴致勃勃地对佐助说：“我给你订的东西到了！佐助来试试穿吧？”

佐助的身高体重在昨晚进门之时就已经扫描好，存在了数据库里，昨晚吩咐了九尾后，今早定做好的一整套宠物生活用品已经打包好放在门口，两箱东西看着挺沉，鸣人打开箱子后招呼佐助来看，佐助躲得远远地，面色不善地盯着那箱子。

“这就是些衣服之类的啦，”鸣人无奈道：“不用这么紧张。”

佐助假意闭上眼，窝在沙发上不动。鸣人只好独自享受网购的乐趣，然而谁知乐趣还没享受到，便受到了惊吓，不知道他看到了什么，脸色爆红，猛地将箱子合上，咆哮道：“九喇嘛！！！你这个老不休！”

“什么啊......”红狐狸落在鸣人肩膀上，往里看了一眼，了然到：“哦，这个啊，佐助他不是性......”

“我不管佐助他是不是，但是你不准——”鸣人转而去和九尾对掐，没看见他的小宠物对他们说的感了兴趣，光着脚从沙发——茶几——电视柜上一路踩过来，伸手去捞箱子里的东西，等鸣人注意到的时候已经晚了，只见佐助将箱子碰倒，里面滚出了哗啦啦一堆五颜六色的东西。黑白两色的女仆装，短不溜秋的水手服和百褶裙，一大团鲜红的绳子，粉色的羊皮小皮拍，还有各种各样的......棒状物体！

鸣人发出一声惨绝人寰的叫声：“啊啊啊佐助啊不要看！！！”

“啊哈哈哈哈！！”九尾幸灾乐祸。

“？”佐助疑惑地看了鸣人一眼，捡起了一根剑拔弩张的粉色“棒棒”，在鸣人绝望的眼神里，添了一下前端。

诶？是甜的？佐助又添了一下，发现那需要他两手捧住的，满是青筋的柱状体好像是某种糖果之类的东西，酸酸甜甜像是水果味，肚子空空的他把那个当做了早餐，小口嘬着，无辜地望着他的主人。

不................................................鸣人哭着跪倒在地板上，将九尾开机关机了一百次泄愤。

“鸣人你这个有同性没人性的......”九尾求饶，红狐狸的尾巴毛都乱了，它爬上另一个对他而言无比巨大的箱子说：“这个是性奴的用具啦，另一个才是宠物的。”

“谁要你买那些的！”

“不是我，我只是负责把佐助的资料传出去好吗！”

鸣人半拖半抱地将佐助拉过来，将他在吃的那根“棒棒糖”扔到一边。另一个箱子里的东西都比较正常，鸣人选了套棕色毛茸茸的小熊装，加上引着猫爪的小裤裤，给佐助穿上了。连体的小熊装比不合身的衬衫穿着舒服多了，鸣人觉得佐助看起来是满意的。看着佐助吃了早饭，鸣人就要去上班了，走之前他还有些不放心，对九尾叮嘱了半天，才担忧地走了。佐助对着空荡荡的房子发了会呆，红狐狸对他说：“你要玩玩具吗？”

佐助面无表情的看着他。

“喂，对我这个态度？？”九尾很不爽，这家伙，很会区别对待啊！

佐助哼了声，转身走了。他在房子里四处走动，将所有的房间都“检查”了一遍，九尾还教了他怎么开电视，这让他很满意，在电视前一坐就是一个小时，总算是让万能管家九尾松了口气。

这堆东西怎么办呢......九尾想了想，指挥着家用机器人将所有宠物用品清洗烘干消毒放在了佐助的房间，性奴的那堆暗搓搓扔到了鸣人的床下。

 

鸣人在上班的时候收到了前所未有的关注，昨晚同行的同事全都围了上来，问他和小东西相处的怎么样。鸣人说是不错，结果果然有人猥琐地问道：“那是个性奴吧？昨晚有没有.......嘿嘿嘿？”

鸣人一下变了脸色，沉下脸说道：“没有。”

“哎，我懂得，非我族类嘛？”那人还以为鸣人在装模作样，继续不怕死的问道：“感觉怎么样？是不是滋味特别好？”

鸣人忍无可忍，趁进电梯前抢先关了门，把那人关在了电梯外。

刚在办公桌前坐定，鸣人的门就被推开了，是他的同事小樱，女孩带着严肃的表情说道：“鸣人，不好了。”

“什么！？”

在众人开会的时候，鸣人才领会到这个“不好”是有多不好：昨晚他们公司的数据库被人入侵了，通过光网。在这个公司为主要社会单位的时代，尤其是作为控制一切的，这个星球的中心的木叶，若是数据库被入侵，后果会无法想象，这是他们工作人员的失职，更是星球的危机。

鸣人眉头紧锁：“是昨晚什么时候被入侵的？”

“大概午夜十二点整的时候，”他的同事回答道：“从目前的情况来看，没有任何损失......”

“警报呢？”

“这就是问题所在，”鹿丸接道：“被入侵之时我们没有收到任何警示，我们所有人，都是在今早接入数据库的时候才发现入侵的痕迹。”

——这就说明着，无论做这件事的是谁，他的水平都比木叶这个汇集了所有人才的地方要高上许多。这种恐惧深深地升上了众人的心头，一股未知的、绝对强大的势力轻轻松松地入侵一番又嘲讽似的离开了，什么都没干......无异于你知道你拥有的财富被人觊觎着却无能为力。上一次木叶的数据库被入侵还是百年前，当时被外星间谍入侵了，引发了星球间的战争，最终以他们的胜利结束，却也换来死伤无数。

“对方的目的呢？”

“从现在的情况来看......”小樱说道：“我们没有任何有关的情报。”

鸣人的手指在桌沿上敲了敲，会议室很安静，所有人都等着他拿一个决定，鸣人闭着眼睛，似乎是在沉思，最终他说：

“先不用正式上报。”

众人松了口气，鸣人继续说道：“今晚十二点，我们来个守株待兔。”

 

浓郁的咖啡味道蔓延在每一个亮着灯的房间里，现在是午夜十一点半，众人的通讯器开着，鸣人在百忙之中抽出了点时间给家里通了个视频，叫九尾照顾好佐助，别让他乱碰那些乱七八糟的玩意儿，佐助最开始是好奇鸣人的脸出现在投影里，后来便兴趣缺缺，躺回沙发看电视去了。

“他看了一天了，”九尾在背景音‘你到底爱不爱我！’里艰难道：“把这部霸道村长爱上我看完了......”

“给他弄点吃的，”鸣人按了下太阳穴，觉得自己关心的两个家伙都没心没肺：“我可能回来的有点晚。”

挂了电话发现小樱靠在门口看他，鸣人被她恶心的笑容搞得一阵恶寒：“干嘛？”

小樱说：“没看到你刚刚自己的表情吗？超恶。那孩子长得真不错，可惜是个人奴——”

“走吧。”鸣人打断她，语气有些生硬。小樱被他的态度膈应到，翻了个白眼：也不知道这家伙在在意些什么。

数据库的入口在地下，入口前不仅要全身扫描，确认后颈的条形码，还要在手臂上植入一枚极小的芯片，保证‘意外情况’不会发生，否则的话这枚芯片会即刻爆炸，将任何威胁迅速处理——这是整个星球最中心的、最严密的监察，而判定是否有‘意外情况’发生，全靠木叶的运算，以及“那个人”的判断。

那位印在无数大厦外侧的人物，凌驾于一切之上，掌握生杀大权的，团藏大人。

像是仅仅被一根针扎了一下，鸣人收回手臂，上臂的皮肤上有一个细小的红点，不仔细看根本无法分辨。在安全正确地完成任务后，走出门的时候，将会有机器人帮他们取出并销毁这芯片，也只是瞬间的疼痛而已。不过是人都不喜欢这种生命受到威胁的情况，对于进出数据库（实体）也是能免就免。鸣人他们各司其职，开始严密监控数据库的所有情况，鸣人看了看时间：11:55。

那么是何方神圣呢......让我来看看？

——“啦啦啦~鸣人接电话啦~！”

在所有人的神经都绷紧了的时候，鸣人的通讯器突然响了，还是那种特别突然的、让人精神为之一振的铃声。时间11:59，所有人一起向鸣人发出了哀嚎和抱怨声：

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

“鸣人你这个——”

“揍你哦！！！”

鸣人连声道歉，将声音关了：“专注工作啊！别看我！”戒指上的蓝宝石一闪一闪，鸣人看着时间还有些，赶紧接通了：

“九尾，我说了我现在很忙......”

然而小管家才不管他忙不忙，急道：“鸣人，不好了，佐助他——”

十二点整。

鸣人一边分心听着通讯里九尾说的，大部分心思还留意在手头的工作上，他眼前的屏幕上流动的一团团红色的火焰状图形一如既往地“燃烧”着，那是数据库呈献给人的样子，不懂行的人看起来，这只是一团非常拙劣的，像是古地球数码时代视频里模拟出来的火焰；但在鸣人他们这些专业与“火焰”打交道的人来说，这便是信息、是文字。

“A区，没有异常。”

“B区，没有异常。”

“C区，没有异常。”

......

一连串的汇报声传来，所有人也都松了口气——没有异常那就是好的，说不定是数据库的一次误报，他们再做日常修复就好，若是这件事真的必须要上报给“那位大人”，那可就不仅仅是扫描、植入芯片那么简单的检查与盘问了。

而鸣人的心却沉了下去。

没有异常，是对方知晓了他们会在这里埋伏，还是那只是一次意外？

对方的目的是什么？

没有时间给他想太多，九尾焦急的声音响了起来：“你那边非常忙吗？需要我去启动‘人柱力’吗？”

被“人柱力”这个词召唤回了注意力，鸣人站起来，问九尾道：“为什么需要人柱力？你要外出？”

“你若是有时间，就赶快赶回来吧？”红狐狸回头看了一眼躺在沙发上的小宠物，他的脸透着不正常的红。

“我觉得佐助他病了，更奇怪的是，我查不出他生的什么病。”

 

05

鸣人在交代了几句后便以最快速度赶回了家，来不及打招呼，鸣人从透明的红狐狸投影里穿过去，放在平时九尾总是要调侃上两句，不过现在也顾不上了。鸣人大衣也来不及脱，就急匆匆往佐助的小床走去。

推开门他便问到一股甜腻的气息，鸣人脚步一顿，放缓了步子走过去，果然，佐助头上搁着冰袋，脸蛋红彤彤的，睡得很不安稳。听见动静，佐助睁开了眼睛看向门口，平时清亮的眼神混沌不清，口中发出几声意味不明的哼哼，鸣人在床边半跪下来，摸了摸他的脸，那温度隔着皮质手套都温度烫得吓人，他当机立断道：“去医院。”

九尾应了一声，消失在半空中。鸣人将佐助从被子之中扒了出来，小家伙全身汗津津的，他将那毛茸茸的小熊装脱下来，穿在里面的T恤也湿了个透。鸣人本想给他换一件干燥的，转身却被抓住了手，佐助皱着眉，像是在忍耐着什么一般。

“呜......”像是小动物受伤后的痛呼，鸣人一愣，随即握住了他的手：“我不走，我只是......去拿件衣服给你。”

却见佐助摇了摇头。正当鸣人奇怪的时候，佐助牵着他的手轻轻放在了自己的下身，鸣人还没反应过来，只摸了一手粘腻，佐助却喟叹一声，仿佛纾解了些的样子，睁开眼期待地望着他。

这......饶是第一次养宠物毫无经验，饶是这情况来的突然，鸣人也是懂了，就在这时，九尾去而折返，‘砰’地一声又出现在半空中：“鸣人！医院那边我联系好了......额？这什么情况？”

“有些店家为了让性奴卖的更好些，会在调教的时候给他们用上药物，这可能是副作用。”鸣人将手不动声色的抽出来，慢条斯理的脱下外套、衬衫和长裤；男人的身材是日复一日在各式器材中反复淬炼出的精雕细琢，“叫他们等着，还有......你不许进来。”

“是。”

小狐狸再一次消失在原地，不多时，门被迅速打开，一箱子无法描述的好东西被扔进来，门又关上了，正是早上那箱网购的性奴用品。鸣人挑挑拣拣，最终挑出一颗粉色的小东西，在佐助的面前打了开，嗡嗡声吓得对方一抖。

“佐助。”鸣人叫道，烧的迷迷糊糊的佐助勉强地睁开眼睛，却被眼前的东西吓得往被子里缩。鸣人抓住了他不让逃，说道：“佐助，你现在不舒服是因为身体里残存的药物，你得把他发作出来知道吗？”

佐助在被子里拼命地挣扎，几乎将床铺凿出洞来，鸣人有些了然：在他前几年的生活里，肯定见过，所以才这么抵触这个震动的小玩意，然而现在情况紧急，他别无他法。想了想，鸣人将那颗跳蛋关了扔回箱子里，双手稳住佐助，安抚地引领着他交换了一个吻。

佐助定是从未经历过任何形式的亲吻——却完全被这种温柔的触感迷住了，好像鸣人口中有些什么蜜露甘泉一般，他的舌头不住地纠缠对方，无师自通地将鸣人的舌卷过来吮吸轻咬，鸣人也从未有过如此热烈的情人，他轻笑一下，将手探入了印着猫爪图案的底裤，轻轻地握住那小东西，上下撸动着，不出多时，佐助便泄在他手中。

佐助觉得头昏脑涨，整个人昏昏欲睡，半梦半醒间他又感受到一阵热潮涌动，与上次不同的是，这次不光是前面硬得厉害，更有一种空虚的感觉从后面升起，他懵懂地伸手去抚慰，却不得纾解，急的要叫出来。这时，一只手抓住了他以防他抓伤自己，应该是鸣人，另一只探到了他后方，轻轻揉弄几下便轻而易举地探进了一根指头，道：“看来是用不着......”后来说了什么，他听不清。

鸣人将那管没动的润滑剂丢开，手指在甬道里不急不缓地开拓着，戳弄着佐助身体里柔软高温的黏膜，不知是那药传到了他身上或是这性奴的身体太过诱惑人，鸣人竟感受到了身体某处的变化，他苦笑一声男人的通病，不着痕迹地换了坐姿。指尖划过一点，佐助明显地颤抖了一下，睁开了迷蒙的双眼，身子像是要往后躲似的，却被鸣人牢牢抓住，手上加了几根手指和力道，往刚刚那处毫不留情地攻击起来。

好热......！佐助的手被牢牢按在床单上动弹不得，身体里脆弱的一点呗猛烈的刺激着，那是他从未感受过的直接的快感，在几下迅速准确的揉弄后再也忍不住声音，破碎的呻吟就这样泄露了出来：

“......哈啊！......”

在第一声呻吟出口的同时，意志力便如同泄洪般溃不成军，佐助胸口到脖子迅速染上大片绯红，内里缴紧了，双腿在床单上乱划；摩擦的快感迅猛的窜上他的神经末梢，佐助嘴唇无意识地微微张开，嘴角流出一丝透明的津液，体内作乱的手指抽插骤然加快了，指腹摩擦过的地方像是要烧起来一般，那柔软的媚肉被狠狠刮擦到极点，佐助发出了难耐的哭叫：

“啊......啊！”

佐助根本无法思考发生了什么，他身体向后弓起，脑海里一片空白，只有耳边嗡嗡直响，那股白浊全数喷溅到了自己胸膛上，甚至脸上。

佐助大口喘息着，没等他眩晕完，紧接着有什么冰凉的东西塞入了下体，给火辣辣的软肉带来一丝清凉，然而那东西越顶入越显得巨大，几乎到了无法接受的地步，那疼痛和撕裂感几乎盖过了身上软绵绵的舒适，他想要从鸣人手下抽出手来，却被按得紧紧地。

“别动......”鸣人的声音带着一丝隐忍，“马上就好。”

“咔哒”，佐助向上望去，他的手腕竟是被一个粉色的手铐拷在了床柱上，这手铐竟异常结实，手铐内还有一圈皮质垫圈，放置性奴被磨破手腕，那毛茸茸的触感像是轻柔的手拨动着佐助的神经，还没等他反应过来，鸣人便打开了下面那个开关。

“嗡嗡嗡......”

佐助触电般的弹了一下，那黑色的假阳具在穴中却因为他的动作而插得更深；震动不是一蹶而就的，反而是从一个酥酥麻麻令人舒服放松警惕的程度，慢慢加到令人忍无可忍，仰头呻吟的地步，最尖利的那几下却是抵着那一点反复研磨，像是楔子楔进身体里，佐助像条冲上了岸的鱼，浑身大汗淋漓，抖个不停。他发觉鸣人不知去哪里了，心里一慌，那震动的硕根却不知道他心中所想，仍是不依不饶的抵死琢磨，更令他惊鸿失措地卸了力，第三次便这样毫无征兆地射了出来。

鸣人......鸣人呢？

佐助没有时间思考，下一轮的震动机械地继续了起来，那巨物一个劲地往里顶，佐助吃痛地叫了出来，声音里却带着无法逃离的快感，那已经熟知了的震动却在射过一次后换了个方式，然而联想起从第一次射过后，他根本没有得到任何的间隙放松。

“啊、啊嗯......”佐助受不了地叫出声来，太多了，这是他完全无法承受的，他的身体像是漂浮在天空般，那疼痛和快感却又时不时将他拉回现实。这机器再怎么只能都是个死物，是除开被编写的程序外丝毫不知人的要求和感情的，佐助总觉得刚刚那两次是最舒服、最喜欢的，而现在这样，好像目的仅仅是要让他射出来的方式太过简单粗暴，却又根本无法抗拒它带来的快感。

他眼里含了泪水，随着身体一晃一晃便荡起来，那黑曜石般的眸子闪了闪，竟倏地转变成了红色，一旦开了这个头，他便没办法控制自己的身体，那诚实的嘴巴咬紧了牙关也没没法守住，佐助几乎不可闻地喊道：“鸣人......”

——那神态却根本不像个懵懂无知的宠物。

 

鸣人去哪了？鸣人逃也似的离开了那个房间，九尾凑过来：“喂......”

“别过来！”鸣人低吼一声，将卫生间门关的震天响。

我是个混蛋......鸣人靠在卫生间的墙上，自我厌弃地将西裤的拉链拉下，掏出已经迫不及待的巨物，那玩意弹了出来，竟是比刚刚佐助身体里插得那根黑色假阳具更加粗长，鸣人任命地伸出手来上下抚慰起来，性器兴奋地吐出大量前液，而鸣人脑海中，不可避免地出现刚刚陷入情欲的、小宠物的脸。

幻想中的佐助就如早上般跪趴着在他两腿间，伸出粉色的舌头舔了舔，眉眼中全然是勾引的笑意，随着他的一吞一吐，鸣人的喘息声逐渐大了起来，佐助的唇舌似乎真的含住了这个庞然大物，在顶端上挑逗那小口，又极具色情地舔弄底部囊袋。

我真是个混蛋。

望着手中浓稠的白色液体，鸣人将发热的头脑靠在了冰凉的墙面上。

......

鸣人出来的时候佐助已经晕过去了，小腹上一片狼藉，眼角还有未干的泪痕，只有那后面的东西还在嗡嗡作响，想必在那之后反复射了几次，但鸣人无法保证自己能真的冷静地看完这一切，所以他逃走了。

他解下拷住的佐助的手腕，发现上面还是留下了两道红痕，顺带着洗完澡后给那红肿的后穴和性器顶端上药，也将这里抹了药缠上绷带。少年在他怀里睡得很沉，察觉到鸣人的气息，便像猫儿寻找热源般靠了过来，鸣人也实在累的很，懒得去收拾床铺，心灵受到伤害的九尾也不知道躲哪里去了，鸣人只好自己给佐助套上睡衣，两人一同倒在鸣人的床上睡去。


End file.
